


it’s fuckin halloween kids

by scarlettroses



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Newsiestober, just some dumb teenagers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettroses/pseuds/scarlettroses
Summary: NEWSIESTOBER DAY 31 - HALLOWEEN"You're gonna look so good, Spot," says Race, as Spot glares right back at him. "Look, Halloween is for being either scary or slutty, and you're already scary every day! Live a little!"-1600 words of a modern!au halloween party. i’m not sorry.





	it’s fuckin halloween kids

**Author's Note:**

> so i don’t condone underage drinking, of course, but high schoolers get drunk sometimes and that’s just kinda how it is... make smart choices please!
> 
> only warnings for this one are alcohol and some loose use of ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ but just in a silly way, nothing derogatory!
> 
> enjoy!

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me, Race."

The grin on Race's face makes it clear that he is in no way kidding.

"So you like it, then?" he asks, striking a couple of poses to show off every angle of his costume. "Remember, Spotty, this was your idea."

Spot doesn't even know what to say as he takes in everything that is his boyfriend's Halloween costume: a tight white crop top and booty shorts, a pair of flimsy angel wings, and a headband with a sparkly halo. It leaves a lot of skin exposed and nothing to the imagination- all of Race's thin, lanky, yet somehow still muscular frame is clear to see. Spot does now recall saying to Race the other day: _“Why do girls get to have all the fun? Let’s wear slutty costumes this year, it’s equality!”_

"I was _joking_ ," he finally says, trying not to let his eyes linger on Race's toned stomach. Spot shakes his head in disbelief. "You actually did it..."

"And so will you, Spotty Boy!" Race picks up a black plastic bag from the counter and Spot feels his stomach drop a little. "I even bought it for you! Get changed!"

Race begins to launch items out of the bag and directly at Spot. There's a similar outfit to Race's, but the top is red and the shorts are black. There's devil horns on a headband and a forked tail to pin to his shorts. Spot just blinks.

"Antonio, you did _not_."

Oh, Antonio did. Race giggles and claps his hands like a child. His angel wings bounce up and down as he hops around. Spot thanks the stars that Race's parents aren't home to see this.

"You're gonna look so good, Spot," he says as Spot glares right back at him. "Look, Halloween is for being either scary or slutty, and you're already scary every day! Now is the time to... _come si dice_..." -leave it to Race to throw in some Italian for dramatic effect- "whore it up a little! It's fun! We're young, we're hot- just live, Spotty!"

Spot looks down at the costume in his hands and takes a deep breath. They're just going to Albert's Halloween party tonight, so it's not like they have to actually go out in public. Sure, this has potential to be totally humiliating, but there's also a chance that it could just be fun...

All he can do is throw himself down on the couch and groan.

-

"Woah-oh, Conlon! I thought I was getting tricked tonight, but ain't you a real treat?"

Spot tries to keep a hard face despite Race bursting into laughter beside him, but he's not sure how to look intimidating in a crop top and short shorts. They've just walked in to Albert's party, fashionably late of course, and they might be drawing just a bit of attention.

"Fuck right off, Jack Kelly," says Spot, shoving his foster brother playfully. "At least you can tell what my costume is supposed to be! What _are_ you?"

Jack's mouth falls open in mock offense and he gestures to the black construction paper taped to his orange t-shirt.

"Excuse me? I'm a _Jack_ -o-lantern!" Now that Spot looks a little harder, the paper shapes do sort of resemble a face. "This is genius! I'm an innovator!"

Spot shares a look with Race and they both roll their eyes, a gesture mostly just intended to make Jack mad. They continue making their way into the party and Spot tries to ignore the fact that all eyes are on them.

He notes all the costumes around, including Finch yelling angrily: "Buttons, you can't dress as a baseball player for Halloween! You play baseball! You're dressed as yourself!"

"But this ain't my normal jersey, y'know?" shoots back Buttons, who is in fact dressed up in baseball gear. "I don't play for the Dodgers- yet."

Finch groans and smacks a hand against his forehead. He himself is dressed as a rather poor excuse for a ninja turtle, part of a half-assed group costume with Mush, Tommy Boy and Blink. Albert has a rule that you can only enter his party if you're in a costume, so everyone is some degree of dressed up. Being mostly high school boys, the level of effort around the room is generally pretty low. 

Spot can see Albert in the kitchen, mixing up some kind of drink with what looks like a lot more vodka than anyone could ever need. Albert's older brothers must have bought the booze, probably Albert's early birthday present, seeing as he'll be turning eighteen in a couple of weeks.

"I'll grab some drinks, Spotty," says Race, slapping Spot's ass, giggling and making a beeline for the kitchen. "I wanna get fuckin' wasted!"

Spot just shakes his head and watches him go. Race cannot hold his alcohol for the life of him, he's the ultimate lightweight. He'll be wasted after just a couple of those strong drinks that Albert's making and Spot can only hope that the night doesn't end with Race vomiting somewhere he shouldn't.

Speaking of low alcohol tolerance... well, there's Davey now. Spot snorts a little upon seeing him, as he'd observed on Jack's snap story that they've been pre-gaming for quite some time. Davey is already messy, hanging off of Katherine and laughing unnecessarily hard at something Crutchie must've said.

"Heya, Mouth!" says Spot as he approaches, and he grins at the way Davey lights up and turns to him.

"Spot!" he yells, flailing and nearly knocking Katherine's drink. "Hi! Oh my god! I'm pretty drunk right now, because Jack kept giving me more drinks when I didn't need them! But I'm having so much fun! And I'm kind of scared of you but it's okay because Jack says you're a really good guy and I'm less scared because I had some tequila. You look _fuckin_ ' sexy! Wait... you're my boyfriend's brother. You look... _nice_."

Drunk Davey rambles, if it wasn't obvious. And while sober Davey rambles too, he gets all blushy and awkward about it. This drunk version of Davey just plays it all off with a grin and some inappropriate finger guns.

Davey is a vampire tonight and Crutchie is a zombie, both showcasing some very impressive face paint, likely courtesy of Jack. Crutchie seems to be the sober one, but the boy is a rock- he could've been drinking all day and it would never show.

"That's some costume, Spot," says Crutchie, eyeing Spot up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Did Race force you?"

Spot, finally having adjusted to showing so much skin and embraced the outfit, just cocks a hip and winks.

"We're tryin' for that _hottest couple_ superlative this year. I'd say we've got it in the bag."

Before Crutchie can even comment, Davey is leaning over onto Spot with an immense grin.

"You guys are so hot!" he says. "Oh, you're gonna win. Hey! Kath is in charge of yearbook! Kath- they're gonna win, right!?"

Kath just ruffles Davey's hair and rolls her eyes. She and Sarah have gone for dressing in bloody t-shirts- red paint, obviously,- fishnet tights, boots and purge masks, carrying around their choice of fake weapons. Her mask is sitting up on her head right now, but the picture they'd posted wearing them before going out tonight had really been pretty scary. Those two go all out.

"It's a vote, dear," she says, causing everyone to laugh a little at Davey, who remains oblivious to it. "The student body will vote, but of course I think they'll win... right behind Sarah and I."

Now, Spot will admit that he's not the best at carrying out banter, as he's always afraid someone will take him too seriously, so he settles for sticking his tongue out at Katherine and is saved by Race's perfectly timed appearance.

"Thank you, baby," he says, taking a red solo cup from Race and sniffing it to see if it's as strong as it had looked. And, wow... yep, that is some vodka. "Ready to fuckin' party?"

-

The rest of the night is a haze of Halloween music and horrible dancing.

Race, as predicted, gets absolutely fucked and throws up in the yard. Spot and Crutchie dominate at beer pong and rub their victory in everyone's faces for the rest of the night. Davey falls asleep on a couch before it's even midnight. Sarah and Kath put their masks on and start keeping a scare tally, sneaking up on as many people as possible.

A highlight of it all, at least for Spot, is when Katherine scares Jack so badly in the backyard that he trips and falls straight into the pool. This leads to the discovery of just how easily Jack scares, and it becomes a group joke from there out. Everyone who has a spare second is trying to scare Jack, and the poor guy can’t get a second of rest.

The surprise of the night is Albert and Elmer making out on a couch as things start to wind down and morning begins to creep up. They’ve apparently been keeping things on the down-low for a while, but were too inebriated to remember to hide it. They’re accepted with some hoots, hollers and wolf-whistles, and no one is overly shocked about the development.

When the sun starts to rise and everyone starts to head home or just fall asleep on the floor, Spot smiles to himself a little. These are the good days right here, aren’t they?

He’s wearing a stupid outfit, he’s pretty drunk and he knows his head will hurt tomorrow; but his equally stupid boyfriend is passed out on his chest and they’re surrounded by good friends after a great night.

Yeah… this will be a night to look back on.


End file.
